


Miles High

by plotting_evil_things



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, John is afraid of flying and Flint is fed up and decides to do sth against it, M/M, Mile High Club, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 03:05:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11500461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plotting_evil_things/pseuds/plotting_evil_things
Summary: Just a smutty one shot based on the prompt Nervous Flyer and Random Seatmate AU from thistumblr postFlint just came from a stressful business meeting and can't wait to get home to his quiet flat and a book. He hopes the flight home will be uneventful but his seatmate seems to be afraid of flying. And he's hot. Oh fuck.Not beta read.





	Miles High

Flint’s day had been as stressful as it could possibly be and didn’t really influence his mood in a positive way. He was grumpy, tired and mostly only wanted to be alone in his flat and collapse into his bed with a book. The only thing separating him from his salvation was a one and a half hour flight from Dublin to London. He was just coming from a business meeting where he had closed a deal for the shipping company he worked at. A deal that he had built up for months, worked with his own bosses and the other company; a deal he had lost quite some sleep over. He had felt a huge weight lift from his chest as he saw their CEO sign the contract and after a glass of celebratory champagne had left for his flight.

Despite the overwhelming feeling of relief, he started to feel the toll the last few months took on him. Flint’s shoulders had knots in them that would put and fishing net to shame the bags under his eyes were dark. He boarded the plane in an almost delirious state, offering his ID and papers on autopilot. His mind was already in his cosy flat, selecting his favourite book to calm down to, Meditations by Marcus Aurelius. The old worn pages and the familiar words always managed to ease his sorrows and quiet his mind. The only thing he wanted was a calm, uneventful flight and to escape his work life as quickly as possible.

He stored his carry-on luggage and sat down at his seat in the middle of a tight three-seat row, completely ignorant of anyone surrounding him. He leaned back, closed his eyes and tried to calm down his still racing thoughts that had not yet adapted to relaxing. The whole row of seats shook. And shook again. Half a minute pause- the shaking was back. Completely unnerved, Flint opened his eyes to see for himself what was causing the disruptions and found himself exposed to a bundle of nervous energy. The passenger next to him in the window seat was constantly turning and moving, shaking up the whole row. Flint took a steadying breath. 

The guy turned to look at him, obviously he had felt Flint’s burning glance. He smiled apologetically but in the end stopped moving around. He had bright blue eyes that looked anxiously out of a very pretty face. His long wild curls were a dark brown, almost black, just like the matching beard. Despite himself, Flint had to admit he was striking. A drop of sweat ran down his temple although it was cold inside the plane. Flint was torn away from the stranger next to him by the flight attendant who told the passengers to put their seatbelt on and ran through the security protocols. Flint didn’t pay attention to the instructions, he had heard those plenty of times to be able to give them himself, and so he closed his eyes and tried to relax again. 

When the plane started moving gently towards the runway, he felt another jiggle next to him. Flint ignored it with all he had within himself. Do not let anything distract you from relaxing. Soon you’ll be in your flat, alone, in peace. You can do this without bloodshed. No one can ruin this. He pep talked himself. The guy next to him started breathing heavily and if Flint was correct, he even started shaking in fear.

He sighed heavily and opened his eyes to look at the pesterer next to him. His striking features were pale and the oh so blue eyes opened wide with anxiousness.  
“I’m so sorry, I know I’m a terrible person to sit next to on a flight, I swear I’m usually a lot more likable than this. Shit I’m rambling, again, I’m so sorry”, he stammered.  
“Uhh…” said Flint eloquently in the face of this onslaught.  
“Anyways my name is John Silver and I really do apologise this is only going to get worse, and usually I avoid planes like the plague but I needed to get back to London quickly, you see my friend Jack is in a bit of trouble with someone he owes money to….oh my god I’m so sorry, I’m doing this again.” 

The confusion and overload upon the surge of words must have shown on Flint’s face but at least some colour found its way back into the man’s cheeks from blushing violently.  
“No, ehrm, it’s alright I guess?” What no Flint, the fuck are you saying, it’s not alright, you want to be left alone.  
“Oh, really? I don’t want to keep you from anything with my fear of flying but talking and distraction usually helps.”  
“Oh, okay”. Did you leave all your articulateness at the gate?

Something sounding like “Ready for take-off” came over the speakers and the plane’s engines started roaring. The plane started to shake and so did the gorgeous guy – John Silver, he had made out of the word vomit earlier – next to him. He gripped the armrests in fear and pressed his eyes close as if he could avoid what was happening this way. He began stammering something unintelligible when the plane gained speed and something in Flint clicked. Almost frustrated but also driven by some desire to protect – what is wrong with you, just ignore this, lean back, it’s not your problem – he took Silver’s hand from the armrest in his. Cold and sweaty fingers clamped around his in a vice grip and a grateful glance was cast to him as the plane lost touch with the ground.

Flint started mumbling hopefully calming nonsense, tried being rational with Silver, told him the worst will be over soon once the plane is steady in the air and to think of something nice. The last suggestion made Silver open his eyes and look at Flint.  
“Why think of something nice when I can just look at it?” and winked at him. He fucking winked at him!!! Wasn’t he supposed to be afraid?! Flint felt himself blush.  
“Awwww, you’re a blusher, that’s adorable”  
“I…uh…I uhm…what?” Yes Flint, this is how you talk. Great job.  
“No need to be flustered” another wink. 

Before Flint could think of a great retort, the plane made another bump and interrupted all conversation. The hand that had become soft and pliant within his own, became tense again and so did Silver’s face. Slowly the plane stabilised in the air and Silver opened his eyes hesitantly again.  
“I’m sorry, where were we?” the cheeky grin was back on Silver’s plush mouth and Flint’s mind began drifting towards this. Despite all this flirty bravado, Flint noticed how tense Silver still was. His hand was slightly trembling and still felt cold. All that cockiness and self-assured behaviour merely a façade to conceal real fear.  
“You were just being a little shit if I recall correctly” Finally back to your usual snark, Flint thought to himself.  
“Moi? Never!” Silver feigned innocence and Flint felt a smile creep in his face.

They grinned at each other abashedly for a few seconds and Flint gazed down at their still joined hands. Silver had relaxed and his hand was soft and now warm within Flint’s. Silver’s thumb started stroking his hand gently and Flint couldn’t help himself but throw a heated glance at Silver. He looked at Silver’s plush lips, his rosy cheeks and those clear and piercing blue eyes and felt a sure of pure want. The flight level had been reached a few minutes ago and a plan formed in Flint’s fantasy. He unbuckled his seatbelt and said, “C’mon, let’s get you properly distracted from this flight”.  
Silver looked at him incredulously, “You dirty, filthy man” and unbuckled, too.  
“Follow me in five minutes” Flint said and left for the toilet in the back of the plane.

Flint closed the door of the rather small toilet behind him and sank against it. What are you doing? This is completely crazy. You’re about to have sex with an incredibly hot stranger in a fucking plane toilet. A really, really hot stranger with a cheeky, shit-eating grin. Holy fuck, he couldn’t wait for those five minutes to be over.  
Flint’s heart started beating violently when he heard a knock on the toilet door. He opened with a predatory grin and dragged an equally grinning Silver inside. He locked the door behind them and pushed Silver with his whole body against the door.

“Let’s see if we can get your mind off and flight related stuff”, Flint said and finally kissed those soft lips. Silver hungrily returned the kiss, opened up beneath Flint’s lips without resistance and let his tongue in.  
Silver’s hands were all over Flint’s body, starting at his thick thighs, roaming over his chest and ended up in the long strands of his ginger hair. Flint had one hand on Silver delicious ass, the other in the long and silky curls to direct his head to his likings. He dragged Silver’s head back and started nibbling at the soft skin of his neck, coaxing a low groan from him. At Silver’s pliant behaviour and responsiveness, Flint completely lost any restraint. 

He manhandled Silver so he had him with his back to Flint’s chest and immediately Silver started rubbing his ass against Flint’s hard cock. The drag of the clothes against his cock made Flint grunt in pleasure and grind against Silver in return. Silver’s head fell back against his shoulder and he continued nibbling at the smaller man’s neck.  
“God you’re so hot”, Flint groaned as he stroked his chest and worked his way under John’s shirt to pinch at his nipples. Silver continued to make those desperate and sweet noises and Flint wanted nothing more than to coax more of them out of him.

He put his hand on John’s belt and paused to ask “Okay?”  
“God, yes, please!” was the stammered reaction. Flint smiled and began rubbing his palm over Silver’s cock through his jeans. John’s hand on his thigh gripped hard at than and the other hand came up to tangle in Flint’s hair again.  
“Look at you, so desperate to have your cock touched, so fucking responsive” Flint whispered in his ear.  
“Please, touch me”  
“I will, but you gotta try to be a bit more quiet, darling” Flint chastised him, “or everyone on this plane will be able to hear you. We can’t have that, can we?”  
“Ahhh, yes, yes, okay I’ll try”, he was panting heavily, this time not in fear of the flight.

Flint opened John’s belt and pants and closed this hand around his hard and already leaking dick.  
“Mhh, you’re already hard for me, leaking all over yourself. So pretty…”  
John started pushing his hips forward to fuck into Flint’s waiting fist and grinding back against his cock. Flint released his cock and was met with a protesting sound that turned into a please moan as he raised his hand to Silver’s mouth.

“Get it nice and wet, little darling” and John licked Flint’s palm and immediately went back to moaning when it closed back around his dick again.  
“Shhh, you need to be quiet John”, and John tried, he really did. All they could hear for some time was the squelching sound of Flint’s hand moving on his cock and heavy breathing. But when Flint moved his hand in Silver’s hair down to gently cup his throat, John couldn’t help himself any longer and let out a long moan.  
Flint increased the pressure on Silver’s cock, which he had only been stroking gently before and all restraint left the smaller man leaning heavily against his chest. His groans grew louder and even more desperate; his movements to push his cock through the tight circle of Flint’s fist were even more erratic than before. 

“Do you need help to stay quiet?”  
“Y…yessss, help me...please!” and Flint closed the hand that had held John around his throat over his mouth. He felt the hot and laboured breaths leaving John’s mouth against his palm. Flint was so turned on from the sight of John’s pliant body against his, his red and leaking cock gliding through his fist and the feeling of John’s ass grinding against his still clothed cock. He was close to his orgasm, simply from this. Fuck this was so hot. 

Silver’s knees started to buckle beneath him and Flint caught him around his waist, the only problem was that nothing was covering John’s mouth now. Loud and frantic moans, that probably everyone could hear left his wet lips.  
“Yes, yes, come for me little darling…you’re such a sight…so hot, yes just like that!” Flint rambled. John’s hips stuttered, a major part of his weight now held by Flint and he came with loud grunts and groans. Flint watched John’s pretty cock come all over his fist and he felt himself trip over the edge of his own orgasm, just from the grinding and the view. With a soft sigh he let out into Silver’s neck, he came into his pants so hard, he almost lost his balance holding both their weight.

“Holy fuck” Silver giggled, “that was really, really hot. Never assumed you had that in you Grumpy”  
“Grumpy!?” Flint asked incredulously, still panting heavily.  
“That’s what I’ve been calling you in my head, you never told me your name”, the cockiness back in John’s voice.  
Flint couldn’t stop the chuckle escaping him and buried his laugh in John’s hair who crackled up, too.  
“Flint, my name is James Flint”. 

Still smiling they cleaned up a bit, wiping away their cum, trying to get their hair back in order and straightening their clothes.  
Before they left the toilet, John drew James into a soft kiss.  
“Thank you for the best distraction from flying I’ve ever had. Very effective I must admit.”  
“You’re very welcome John. Will you be alright for the landing?”  
“I don’t know, you might have to hold my hand and whisper dirty things to me”  
Flint grinned filthily. How could he get turned on again so quickly after coming?  
“I guess I can do that”.

**Author's Note:**

> So, you guys this is my first time writing at all and I'm happy that it is in the Black Sails fandom. You guys are amazing and I really wanted to contribute. I really hope you like it, I'm kinda afraid to post his, please be gentle. I'd really appreciate to hear what you think about it!  
> You can also find me on [my tumblr](http://thewintersoldiersboyfriend.tumblr.com/) and cry with me about those idiots.  
> If there are any mistakes just let me know and if there are any tags you think I should add, I'd love to hear =)


End file.
